More than impossible
by Levalon
Summary: Able laugh at anything even mildly amusing, likes being unpredictable and can kick afts like Prima in his prime, Doomsday returns to take part in the events that will unfold.
1. Chapter 1 : Nothing is impossible

First story attempt ever, constructive criticism and advice would be appreciated. I don't even know how to use most of Fanfiction, there also may be a few typos because writing with a tiny keyboard spells disaster. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it, this was mainly made for fun. Also, I have this weird thing where the story might sometimes randomly change POV so lets hope it doesn't throw anybody off that badly.

 **Cybertronian terms :**

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Cycle = Day

Groon = Week

Orn = Month

Vorn = Year

Deca-vorn = Decade

Milli-vorn = Millenia

 **Summary :**

Able laugh at anything even mildly amusing, likes being unpredictable and can kick afts like Prima in his prime, Doomsday returns to take part in the events that will unfold.

 **I don't own Transformers, I only own my OC and the story!**

\--

\--

Free spark, free mind.

a young one among many.

Much to learn, much to see,

the universe is a large place.

\--

\--

Chapter 1 : Nothing is impossible

Now who's to say I don't like learning new things? Curiosity is what drives us to see more, experience more, feel more, but sometimes I really doupt that it's good for you.

Grey clouds cover the sky, no end in sight. The wind is howling and sensors are going wild, the HUD flashing warnings like there's no tomorrow. A stray lightningbolt or two lighting up the atmosphere and thunder making everything rumble like an earthquake soon afterwards. Drowziness and dizzyness making it hard to make sense of anything. She feels like she is moving. Moving where? When you feel this elevation, these electrical currents of motion and adrenaline going through you. She's falling. Falling where? Opening your optics won't work when your world is colored in red orange and yellow popups and warnings. The lack of sensory data and overload reaching the CPU due to damage does not help.

With nothing to make out of the situation, besides the fact that she's falling, closing her optics, Doomsday lets it all go. She just felt like floating endlessly, drifting into nothingness. Waiting to retire, waiting to sleep. Not even the mecry of unconsiousness had fallen upon her. The noise the HUD is making started to fade, sensory overload became a small tingle. Kliks felt like joors as time stretched and warped. Even the noise of the thunder started to grow faint in the backround as if it all was just a twisted and warped melody. Yet she did not slip into unconsiousness, not in the slightest, she was well aware. Why though? Why go through all that trouble? _Because Doomsday will rest when she is offline._

 _Confidence_ , _determination_ and _neverending_ _hope_. _Unrelenting_ , _unmovable_ since the beginning, through thick and thin. Doomsday exists, she _will_ make sure that will last and she'll make sure that those with her will as well. It has always been like that and forever will be.

During that brief moment a surge of all those things ran through her spark once more as it had many times before.

Lightning flashed and the power of the thunder shook Doomsday out of her trance. The took a deep vent as she registered rain and the still continuous motion of falling. She took in her surroundings, activating and resetting the necessary systems one at a time. System operating, sensors, sound, and finally sight. Pushing away the HUD warnings, the contents of which she was well aware of, she assessed the damage. Massive damage to the left side of her chest, the shot just missing her spark. Major hydraulics system failurie, First Core Connections System (FCCS) failurie, programming fragmentation and file displacement. For a Cybertronian those things, this condition would mean a certain offlining, but Doomsday was never known to simply give up because of the odds. It's never impossible to survive, only improbable.. Her chassis is as stubborn as her attitude sometimes.

Activating Secondary Core Connections System (SCCS) and rerouting resources to critical systems and parts she manages to sluggishly get her chassis to move and does a flip to start falling front first, all of that happening in a matter of nano-kliks. Glancing around as much as she could she caught sight of her sword falling a little ways away. Calculating the distance, risks and possible solutions, she comes to a decision and expertly manouvers to get it. Sword acquired and subspaced, her attention turns to what's below her once more. She starts analyzing and calculating outcomes and solutions to her rather peculiar situation. If she does nothing she will probably fall to death and that wouldn't be that big of a problem if there weren't bots in her landing zone. Atleast then she could go splat and not take anybot with her. What are the odds of you discovering yourself falling from the sky above a bustling city? Shaking those thoughts she analyzes the state of her hoverthrusters or hosters for short. That may have been stupid considering the state her frame is in, but there might be a slight chance of her being able to activate them for long enough to decrease her falling speed by a factor of not going to fall to death and killing others. Thinking this to be more of a plan and less of a death sentence by making her frame blow up, Doomsday activates the hosters. They whirr and power up with a strangled stutter, but still work enough to not totally destroy her frame.

Just as she was making progress a hoster fails and sets the femme dramatically off course. She now looks more like a retarted black cyber-bird attempting to fly as she tries to stabilize herself as much as possible.

By now other bots must have noticed her _totally_ _accurate_ flying skills, which were and weren't her fault. It seems she now knows where she'll be landing, well, more like crashing since the other hosters failed soon after the first one. She turned in mid air so her backplates would take the hit. The building looks sturdy, but she'll probably make a crater in it anyways, oh well, lets hope nobot else gets hurt, atleast not as much as she'll be hurting in.. 3... 2.. 1 and..

There was a big crashing sound that was followed by other kinds of horrid cracks and screetches of materials and a frame(s?) breaking. A few screams could be heard by witnesses as well.

A strangled and static "Ow" was all Doomsday could get out of her glitching vocalizer as she felt the effects of the crash on her frame. And was it worse than the sensory data she was recieving when she was falling? Yes, it most definitely was.

She may still be consious, but she won't make an effort to move her frame, atleast not right now. Besides the optics of course. Now comes the moment where she is glad she is smart enough to wear full face visor. She got these moments alot in the past and she still gets plenty.

Glancing around she finds out she fell through a roof and 1 floor, making a crater at the spot she currently lay at. 'So it's a fairly big housing unit, hopefully the owner has insurance', she mused. Besides alot of rubble she guessed that whoever lived here must like to keep the place clean. Well, they'll have alot of cleaning to do.

She could soon hear lots of sirens and yelling. The Enforcers are probably telling bots to get out of here. Atleast it didn't rain that much. A few drops never hurt anybot.

She could faintly register the Enforcers moving in the housing unit and searching it for anything out of place. As the pedesteps got closer she pondered what she should do.

Option A : run away.

Option B : face the music.

Option C : face the music, then run away.

And lastly Option D aka option Doomsday : do whatever Doomsday feels like doing.

...

...

...

Option D it is!

The door to the room she lay in burst open, "Freeze!" and yelling Enforcers came flooding in, guns locked and loaded, many of which were pointed at the 'mysterious thing' that fell from the sky. Doomsday lay there, completely unresponsive. The pedesteps come closer and one bot leans over to see. When he did see he reeled back and immediately commed medics. The Enforcer's guns still pointed at me, a group medics came running in, scanners ready. When they saw the damage done to Doomsday's frame, one inexperienced medic turned pale and covered their mouth with a servo in hopes to not purge their tanks, the others shook all those things off as they came. Yeah, the black femme looked like a mess, she could see it in their optics.

The medics came down into her current berth of a hole and started to scan and repair what they could. Doomsday used an old technique which, if done right, will make most scanners mark her as unconcious. 5 medics were trying to fix her, 3 mechs and 2 femmes. That one mech is still looking rather pale. Lets pray he doesn't spill the fluids in his tanks on the patient's frame if he does feel like purging, other then that it's the normal procedure. Clamping lines shut, emergency welds, setting up supports to keep my frame from falling in on itsself, you know, the usual.

While the medics were doing their jobs two bots having a conversation came in.

"Well, Ah'll be slagged Prowler, 'ow does trouble always find ya?" Said a shorter silver-painted mech to a taller Praxian Enforcer.

"It's Prowl and trouble usually does not 'find me', I find it as my job requires me to solve cases, Jazz."

"Well, tha's true, but this time it found ya'."

The conversation trailed off as the bots reached the crater. Jazz let off a whistle while Prowl turned to another Enforcer.

"What happened here?"

The mech turned around and glanced at the working medics and Doomsday before turning back to Prowl and answering.

"Well, witnesses say that this bot fell out of the sky. They seemed to have attempted to change their course and land safely, but their systems failed. That's.. all we have on the situation."

"Do we have any files on them?"

"No, apparently not."

"Thank you, resume your duties," Prowl turned back to Jazz before examining the situation with his own optics and sensors, logic computer whirring. Jazz did the same and commented.

"I dunno, some of those injuries don't look like fall damage."

"Indeed."

"An' then there's tha question of where in tha pits they came from, who they are an' 'ow they came ta be here."

"Questions for another time I suppose. That damage will take time to heal if they survive. That and we do not know the extent of the damage. Perhaps they took damage to the CPU and possibly even memory."

"Yea, but we still gotta find out 'ow an' why they crashed into ya' house. Till' it gets fixed ya can crash at mah place!" Jazz grinned.

'So it was this Enforcers housing unit I more or less destroyed.' Doomsday mused in her mind as the medics declared her ready for transport. More medics came in with an emergency hoverberth. Now comes the fun part. They have a problem and that is getting her heavy, black and massively damaged frame out of the hole and on the hoverberth. Doomsday snickered in her mind as the medics, Enforcers and Jazz think of solutions to their problem with frowns and thoughtful faces. In the end the medics got a few Enforcers to help and then proceeded to lift with all their might only to fail and guickly set the bot back on the ground.

"We need some heavier equipment for this, the hole is deep, too deep," a medic muttered.

Doomsday's logic concluded that this would be the best time to step in

"I think I'll take it from here," she said out loud as everybot was suddenly on alert, guns out and aimed at her while Prowl looked at her like she was the Unmaker himself. She started to slowly lift her frame as gears creaked and hydraulics hissed from the sudden strain.

"Wait! Stop, jus' help them get on tha hoverberth, this is our chance ta transport them. We need tha bot in one piece," Jazz yelled as he and the medics got over the shock and moved in to help lift Doomsday. A few more nano-kliks passed and Enforcers joined in, including Prowl.

When Doomsday was finally out of the hole she fell on the hoverberth which struggled a little to support her weight and size. The medics yelped in suprise at that and started scanning for damage and checking both her and the berth over. She was exhausted, sore and damaged and vented a sigh of relief.

Prowl and Jazz came over as Jazz wheezed :"Tha' was a workout. Ahm exhausted!"

Prowl turned to Doomsday and stated :"We'll be questioning you later."

In response she rolled on her back, turned her helm towards Jazz and Prowl and replied :"Hello, Exhausted, Prowl, I'm Doomsday, nice to meetcha." And just then the medics started to transport her out of the housing unit, leaving the two mechs standing there, whatever their responce was cut off.

Doomsday was loaded into the transportation vehicle, well more like squeezed in there, it was not designed to carry heavy build frames.

Now comes the fun part : hospitals, doctors, talking and fixing stuff. Fun.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tall, dark and handsome

Chapter 2. Not much to comment other than what was said previously. At first I was unsure where I should continue, but eventually I made up my mind. I'll try my best to get the characters right, but no promises. Enjoy and we'll see how this turns out.

 **Cybertronian terms :**

Nano-klik = Second

Klik = Minute

Joor = Hour

Cycle = Day

Groon = Week

Orn = Month

Vorn = Year

Deca-vorn = Decade

Milli-vorn = Millenia

 **Summary :**

Able laugh at anything even mildly amusing, likes being unpredictable and can kick afts like Prima in his prime, Doomsday returns to take part in the events that will unfold.

I don't own Transformers, I only own my OC and the story! Some other OCs belong to their respective owners.

\--

\--

Let your fears go,

you're not alone,

you'll find your way home.

You take you give and are taken from.

\--

\--

Chapter 2 : Tall, dark and handsome

Ratchet was in a good mood. He finally got some peace and quiet reading medical reports and files. Most would think that this is boring and tedious work, but right now for him it was a chance to sit down and rest. It had been a busy day since there was an accident at a construction site. They had one termination, but other then that the others should make a full recovery.

He just finished reading a report of a troubling patient in the west wing of the facility when he was interrupted by a fellow medic.

"Ratchet, we have a critical coming in!"

Ratchet grumbled, but got up and fell in pace with the medic as he left in a hurry. 'Just when I get a moment of peace' he thought annoyedly. But then again lives were at stake so being a medic requires one to work feverishly sometimes.

"What's the status and damage?"

"The patient should arrive in a few kliks, there's major damage to the left side of the chestplate, hover gear overload, overall the frame took high collision damage and possible damage to the CPU. They are currently stable."

"Was it a crash?"

"We.. Don't know exactly, reportedly they fell out of the sky."

Ratchet didn't have time to respond as they made it to an open medbay room. They didn't have much time to prepare it because the patient came in. Without hesitation Ratchet took a scanner and started scanning to get a better idea of just how big the damage really is 'in this condition and stable?' he asked in his mind, not that he would get the answer to his question. When the scanner reported the damage he analyzed it for a moment before starting the medical procedure. He started fortifying some of the patch jobs as they were weakened and sloppy, but had trouble. The armor was ,for the lack of better words, being stubborn.

After lots of trial and error attempting to fix this odd frame by servo, he decided it would be best to put the bot in an Nano Repair Pod or NR-Pod for short. The Pod would enchance the number and efficiency of the auto repair nanites so the nanites would fix the frame where he couldn't. The problem with those Pods, though, is that they don't fix bigger problems like replacing a T-Cog or otherwise repairing something that can't be replaced by such a technique. For example T-Cog replacememt would require a surgery by an experienced doctor. Because of that, even if the Pod fixes the frame structure and cracks, it may be incapable of restoring the whole frame.

With that plan in mind he comms for a team to transport both the patient and the Pod to a vacant room. He wondered what build that frame was meant to be. He would've said miner or some other kind of heavy worker or possibly even a gladiator if not for the fact that the it was too lean and taken care of. It's heavier than a frame of that size should be as well. 'This is interesting indeed' he managed to think before a squadron of Enforcers came by and apparently were searching for that same mysterious black bot, maybe he or she is an outlaw?

Now he would call them a mech or a femme, depending on what gender they are, but the scanners didn't yield any results about their gender so which one it is is anybots guess. He and many others know not to assume somebots gender by their frame, especially if that bot is a femme twice the size of many others. Ratchet still remembers the last time he assumed a heavy worker class femme to be a mech just because her frame was modified that way for her line of work. 'Well, things may just have gotten even more interesting, but should I find out that there is a dangerous criminal in _my_ medical facility I will sent them packing to the nearest Enforcer station' he finished those thoughts off.

While he was pondering over all of these recent events and the current situation, the Pod and its soon-to-be occupant were being moved to a vacant room in the east wing of the building, far away from any other patients. That side is the staff and storage wing so should anything happen there's always someone nearby.

Once they made it to their location the Pod had to be set up alongside a few monitors, then tested so that everything would be in working order. Now to figure out how to lift that heavy frame in the NR-Pod without damaging either. Without any special equipment or another heavy build bot they would just have to lift the frame with a large group of bots and hope all goes well. Calling another heavy build wouldn't be a good idea either. They wouldn't have anybot to call and even if they did, usually when medics fuss too much over one mysterious patient, word might get out about 'precious cargo' and Ratchet doesn't want to hear anything about that.

After loads of struggling, yelling and lifting the bot was in the Pod and in Stasis. 'Might as well call it a cycle' Ratchet thought before he yelled :"Alright! Pack up your things and go home, we'll call it a cycle!"

It would take a lot of time for all of this damage to heal and even so, the Pod is programmed to not release its occupant from its confines unless there's an emergency or a medic allows it. Ratchet stood there staring at the cybertronian. 'I feel like I know them from somewhere' he pondered. He turned around and exited the room, locking the door in the process. Just when he was about to leave two Enforcers came and took in positions by the door.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Ratchet came up to them with a scowl.

"We've got orders to guard these doors so that the bot would not leave the room, sir," one of the officers answered.

"Well that's just ridiculous! They won't be going anywhere for a long time, pit they can't even exit the Pod!" Ratchet yelled, clearly unhappy with the situation,"this is my medical facility and you will leave before anyone thinks something's up and word gets out. I will not have the peace of my patients and staff be disturbed by your presence here, at this point it will do more harm than good."

"But sir, we've got orders from our superior officer," the officer looked unsure.

"Well then tell your superior officer that this is my medical facility and I call the shots around here," he unsubspaced a wrench for good measure and effect.

It seemed to have worked as the officers both looked at him, still unsure, but another look at the looming wrench got them to leave. Ratchet grumbled, subspaced the wrench and turned to leave. He went home after finishing the work he was doing before he got interrupted earlier.

\--

Prowl went to Jazz's place after packing a few essentials. He could've gone to a hotel and gotten a room to stay in till his home was repaired, but that would get rather costly in the long run, besides Jazz was a good friend and he trusted him so he found it would be best if he stayed over.

He made it to the apartment complex and found the right apartment. Before he could notify Jazz of his presence the door swooshed open and there stood his friend with a wide grin.

"Ah already thought ya wouldn't make it," the silver mech stepped aside to let his buddy in.

Prowl greeted Jazz and stepped inside. After settling the two mechs were lounging leisurely on a couch, watching the news and chattering before they decided it would be a good time to get some recharge after a long cycle. Prowl opted to take a quick shower and get the dust out of the seams in his armor.

He went into the washracks and started to take off his extra armor. Soon he found something inbetween the seams of his right pede. A data chip. He examined it and, once he was convinced it was not anything bad, put it in his subspace.

Curiosity got the best of the mech when, after the shower, he called Jazz and unsubspaced a datapad. Inserting the data chip he prepared for the worst before the datapad went blank. Just when both mechs started to think that the chip was bogus the screen lit up with a loading sequence. Nano-kliks later came a written message :"Well hello there, congrats, you found the data chip! That's a few plus smart points for you, Prowl." When the message ended a picture of the mysterious black bot -Doomsday- that crashed into Prowls housing unit appeared in the backround and then a few choices of pre-written questions came into view over it.

The two mechs in the room glanced at each other briefly and then focused back on the questions laid out before them

Q 1.

Who are you?

Q 2.

Why are you here?

Q 3.

What about my housing unit?

Prowl contemplated before turning to his companion :"Which one should we choose?"

"Ah dunno, go for question 2." Jazz was getting increasingly curious about Doomsday and the recent incident. Prowl did so before text appeared on the screen once more :"You picked question 2! To be honest, that is a good question, a question to which I currently do not have an answer to. The fall and previous damage did a number on my programming and systems-" a display of a cybertronian frame with messages and red coloring pointing out the damage done appeared on the screen"-which is currently preventing many of my necessary systems from working properly. My sincerest apologies."

The message ended and Prowl picked question 1 next :"You picked question 1! Well, I guess you're about to find out soon enough, you already know my name and appearance. Personality wise, quite the charmer, tall, dark and handsome, eh?"

And lastly, Prowl picked question 3 :"You picked question 3! What about your housing unit? Yes, don't worry, I'll fix that as soon as I am able to. It was not my intention to damage anything or anybot, but as it would seem fate had other plans."

"You've asked all the pre-written questions! Now I would've given you more options, but given my condition and the lack of time I was unable to. Good cycle and until we meet again, Doomsday out." The message ended and the datapad turned off.

"Well, tha' was interestin," Jazz commented after a brief contemplative silence.

"We had better take this to the station next cycle," Prowl said as he removed the chip from the datapad only to find it fried.

"Tha' bot knew what they were doin."

"Which is what makes them a potential threat."

"Ta be honest Ah don't think tha bot had any bad intentions." Jazz smiled that smile he does when something or somebot becomes a puzzle he _must_ solve.

Prowl gave Jazz a look before standing up and telling his friend that he was going to recharge. The silver mech watched his friends retreating backplates before deciding it was indeed time to go to recharge.

\--

 **2 cycles later.**

 **FCCS onlining...**

 **Online**

 **System operating : Functional**

 **Onlining sensory systems..**

 **Online**

 **Audio systems onlining...**

 **Online**

 **Optical systems onlining..**

 **Online**

Everything is muffled and I feel light. It's hard to move, must be a NR-Pod. The medic that thought of this was smart, though I'm not supposed to be online yet. I let my frame online fully before thinking of my next move.

After some time of contemplating my life choices I decided I should probably get out of the Pod. Well, time to do some magic. I started to move and wiggle. Pressing my armor against my protoform and servos against my chassis I turned around, my backplates lightly scraping against the glass door of the Pod. Examining the plating I found what I was looking for and squished myself nearer to the bottom. I reached my servo towards the panel as much as I could and started prodding the seam with sharp digits.

After some mental cursing and looking like a moron I managed to get the panel to shift. Doing this should set off a safety program which should drain the fluids and open the Pod, letting me to exit it safe and sound. The system is programmed to detect flaws so as to not endanger the unaware occupant. Given that I'm not aiming to break the NR-Pod I have to take my time and carefully deactivate it. I wiggled back to my original position and settled down to wait.

Waiting, so much patient waiting. After more contemplating of life choices and chin guard tapping the monitor started beeping and the fluid dragining. 'Finally!' I mentally exclaimed. Grinning from audio to audio from behind my visor I let the glass door slide open. I dramatically grabbed the edge and stepped out with more dramatic motions. 'Oh it feels so good to stretch' I thought as I exercised. 'Ow, still sore as slag though. Not a suprise given my frame isn't even fully healed'. 'Still damage on the shin of my right pede, large spiderweb cracks from the shot in my chest, residual hoster overload damage, more cracks in the inner workings overall' I looked up after my inner assessment of the remaining damage 'well, I've certainly had better days than this'.

'It's probably a good idea to hide the damage, might as well activate my holo-transmitter to hide the weakness when in a security blind spot' I thought as I moved to the middle of the room, but not before rigging the monitors to look as if nothing's wrong and activating what I call my Glitch Enducing Pain in the Aft or GEPA for short. As overpowered as it may sound, it is a device that constantly produces a frequency that targets cameras nearby and causes them to glitch and freeze on the same frame as if nothing's wrong. Though the reason it only _sounds_ overpowered is because the camera is still technically recording, which means once out of range it'll glitch a bit, but then revert back to realtime recording whilist the previously recorded data goes into storage. That and the device has overheating issues, requires a lot of processing power, which I in this case have to provide and it's also not very compact. It just looks smaller because I have a bigger frame than the average cybertronian. I latched the device onto my right shoulder plate, made sure it wouldn't fall off and manually rigged the camera in this room before a lazy guard notices, which they suprisingly haven't thus far.

I moved back to the middle of the room and now, standing stock still at my spot, I activated the scanning sensors and audial enhancers on the sides of my helm and listened for activity outside. Some pedesteps were heard as the kliks went by. I marked down which direction they went and from what I know the hall outside goes only left and right with doors lining them. I also heard casual conversations and medics discussing some patients. However this time a group went by I was the topic.

"Have you heard of the mystery patient in this section?" A mech voice said.

"Yeah, I heard from Dynamite that they were in a really bad shape. Apparently it was so bad that normal bot would die from the damage." Another mech voice said.

"I heard that the patient is some sort of super criminal that fell out of the sky" A femme voice said.

"Really?" The first mech voice said.

"Since when do we treat criminals?" The second mech said.

"I dunno, I just heard some stuff. Besides, haven't you noticed the Enforcers walking around the area?" The femme said.

"No, not really. Where do you think that patient even is though?" The second mech said as the group stopped a little ways away to the left, "I mean, I know that they are in the staff wing, but why here and where exactly? There isn't really a lot here besides the equipment and... us."

'Oh, if only you knew. The staff wing and not much here, huh?' I thought as I kept listening.

"Well, none of us obviously have no idea, though I have noticed that this room over there has been rather guarded lately. Suspiciously guarded..." The femme said, coming closer to the door.

The mechs followed and a small silence insued as they mulled over the info and looked at the door. I for one still stood straight as a pole, listening.

"Wanna check inside?" The femme suggested.

The mechs probably turned to face her with baffled expressions that asked if she was malfunctioning.

"What? No, I'm not going in there!" The first mech said.

"Yeah, we're going to get in trouble and why would you even want to go into a room with a possible criminal inside?" The second mech added.

"Why not? Besides, you don't know if the 'patient' is in there or not" The femme answered as she went to the panel that opens the door. She was just about to attempt to open the door when -

"What are you doing here! You have jobs to do!" A mech with a voice that spells authority yelled.

There were sounds of suprise, shuffling and stumbling.

"Yes, Ratchet, sir. We apologise for snooping." The three medics more or less chorused.

There were sounds of grumbling and retreating pedesteps. 'Well, that was interesting.. Interesting indeed' I thought. I checked the time 'Time to wait'.

I stood still for quite a while more, listening to the steps and conversations of the bots outside. I don't really count this as spying because it's not my intention to spy on the bots, I intend to use the information I get from my surroundings to navigate this place. That and also it gives something to do. At the very least something other than playing games, making music and reading etc.

I checked the time again and decided it's time to start the party. Right now there is minimal activity, so being sneaky is easier. I moved for the first time in Joors and oh did it feel good. Walking up to the door panel I examined it. Well, this is a medical facility, not very secure, meaning hacking the door would not be difficult. It opened without a problem and before I stepped out I blew a kiss to the camera in the corner of the room.

I sauntered into the hallway and turned right. Might as well start somewhere. Still keeping the sensors running, though turning down the audial enhancements down a noch, I walked down the hallway. If I had a smaller frame I wouldn't need these precautions, I could just stay almost completely in the shadows or stalk along the vents, but I do have a large frame so that means all I can do is use what I do have and be sneaky in my own way. Though my plating _is_ colored black, which makes staying in the shadows easier.

Walking in a calm pace, I have passed by 7 doors, 4 on my right and 3 on my left. I stopped and looked down the hallway going left at this point. 'Well, going straight would end up with a dead end so I'll just go right then' I thought as I changed my course. Soon after I came to a dead end with hallways to my right and left again. I glanced both ways before my sensors detected somebot on my left. 'Well then, I guess I'll turn back since going right is a dead end' so I did turn back and after coming to the intersection once more, turned right.

Turned out this building is massive, I ended up hiding in a rather empty storage room behind some big crates. I decided it would be a good idea to recharge here and let my frame heal a little more before going out again, though keeping my sensors on high alert. 'The medics will think that I'll be in that Pod for several more cycles which means I don't have to worry about being searched for' and with those thoughts I iniciated recharge mode and drifted off.


End file.
